A Sekirei's Passion
by chuckiboo
Summary: Oneshot.What if Kazehana went through with her promise to her ashikabi made in her Sekirei declaration? Minato is about to find out, and it might get a bit steamy between the two.


A SEKIREI'S PASSION

by chuckiboo

_Sekirei ©Sakurako Gokurakin_

Tension is thick. In the capital, Shintou, things are happening that will shape the future of the world. With the 'Sekirei Plan' near its end, the final phase is coming into play-KOUTEN. The battle where there can only be one victor. Every surviving Sekirei has his or her own reason for wanting to be the last one, even those of the same ashkabi. By this time, they have made their declarations clear to their masters, and are awaiting the final phase to begin. Realizing that some might not return, they desire to show as much as possible to their friends before whatever will happen happens.

Through a sixteenth story window, a figure enters amid darkness in the halls. Slim and well endowed, and carying a bottle, she makes her way down the corridor to a lit room. There, the Sekirei Plan director, Takami Sahashi, sits smoking a cigarette while looking through some papers. As the door opens, she looks up, to see her visitor. She smiles, as she puts her cigarette into an ashtray, and sits back in her chair.

"Well, well," she says with some surprise, "what would you like, No. 3?"

* * *

The Izumo Inn is pretty peaceful, considering what's happening at the moment. As much as Minato Sahashi wants to get out and work, the construction site has been shut down until further notice, meaning no income. Yet, he has not to worry, as he still gets his allowance from his mother as he attends school. Though his six Sekirei have made their declarations to him, each wanting to be with him forever, one in particular sticks out. The one made by No. 3, Kazehana, the fifth Sekirei he winged.

Considered a nymph, due to her 'promiscuous behavior', it was what she said at the end of her declaration that has him either stumped or scared. Unlike the others, how she gazed into his eyes with meaning really got him, and wonders if she was for real just saying it as a stump. It will have to wait until all of this is over.

Then again, thinking of the times that Kazehana has helped him, that time at the bridge, when he was kidnapped by Benitsubasa and she rescued him, and helping to protect Izumo Inn from Higa's hands to steal the Jinki. There was something about Kazehana...

"MINATO!"

The loud voice broke him out of his deep thought.

"Wha-wha-wha..." he stuttered, looking around, to see Kusano and Tsukiumi grabbing on his arms.

"Oh," smiling weakily, "it's you two."

Tsukiumi's eyes filled with worry. "Is anything wrong, Minato?" she asked, still clutching his arm.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking, that's all."

"About what's happening now?"

He sighed. "Yeah. After all the battles, and all the losses, it still doesn't make any sense."

Kusano tugged on his arm. "Ku-chan wants to protect you," as she snuggled up to him. Tsukiumi embraced him from the side.

"Yes, Minato, I will too, no matter what!"

To him, they were getting a bit too affectionate, as Matsu watched from the stairway as usual, giggling as usual. None had noticed that the phone was ringing, and Miya picked it up.

"Minato! Phone!" she called in her beautifully ringing voice.

"Uh, excuse me," as he untangled himself from the embrace of Nos. 9 and 108. Picking up the handset, he was surprised to hear his mother's voice.

"Hello? Yeah? Okay, if you say so. Okay, be there in a while. Alright, see you then, bye."

He hung up the phone and walked back to the living area.

"Who was that?" asked Musubi as she joined them.

"It was my mom, she wanted to see me. She's gonna meet me near the junction, to talk to me and Yukari about some business." He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "We might stop off for dinner, so expect me home late, okay?"

"Do you need me to go along?" Tsukiumi insisted, as Minato held up his hand.

"No, not this time, this is family business. This is the first time in a while we've been together as a real family. I'll let you know how it went, okay?"

Heading towards the door, he exited. "Take care of each other while I'm gone, okay?" as he headed out the gate and down the street. As Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano waved to him, Homura just caught sight of him leaving.

"Where's Sahashi going?"

"To meet his mom and sister for some business," Miya said, placing her hand over her mouth, stiffling a giggle.

"Miya," Homura started, "why don't you get winged by Sahashi? We all see how much you adore him."

She looked at her, as the yokai appeared behind her. "It's not yet time, Kagari, he is almost ready."

Homura gave an askance glare. "I rest my case."

* * *

Walking to the junction was no problem, as he noticed the streets were sparce. Reaching the overpass that was replaced after the battle, it looked like nothing ever happened here a few months ago. _MBI must have had it replaced, since Musubi did destroy it in the fight,_ he thought as he walked. Chuuhou Junction was a major intersection in Shintou, needed for the regular influx of business into the downtown area. And just when he missed, a car horn sounded. He whipped around, to see a black sedan pull out, and in the driver's seat was his mother, Takami. He hopped in, and were on their way. While riding, he wondered where was Yukari, as Takami explained that she had studies and couldn't come this time. Fifteen minutes later, the car pulled up to the entrance of the MBI building.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Someone here wants to see you," she said, "go up to the sixteenth floor and to my office. You'll see my name on it. I have some business to handle." He climbed out as his mother drove off. Minato was confused, very confused. He wondered if the CEO wanted to meet him face to face, or it could be an old aquaintance he hasn't seen in a long time. Whoever it was, he has no clue.

_Maybe I should have brought along Tsukiumi, _he thought as he entered the elevator, _I hope it don't get like last time, when the Disciplinary Squad ambushed me..._ He shivered at the thought of going through that again.

Reaching the sixteenth floor, he exited the elevator, and took a right down the corridor. _If I remember it right, mom's office should be right down here,_ as he walked. He then saw the door with his mother's name on the plaque. Taking the handle, he pushed the lever and opened the door, stepping into nothing but darkness. Not knowing where the light switch was, he was surprised by a familiar voice.

"Minato," the voice said, "you've arrived, I've been waiting for you."

Suddenly, the lights came on, and what filled his sight nearly caused him to pass out.

He already knew that she was sexy, but what she wore bordered on pure lust. The Sekirei of Wind, No. 3 Kazehana, his Sekirei, was bathed in light blue in the form of a laced babydoll, complete with garter and stockings, leaving little to imagine with her voluptuous form. Her pert and firm, yet endowed double EE breasts barely contained by the cups, as she laid in a bed of rose petals that permeated the room with its sweet aroma. With no windows, the light from the fixtures bathed the room softly. And this is the first time he's ever seen her with her hair down, long, straight and shimmering. This was a far cry from the one who was an original member of the first Disciplinary Squad, and whose wind power is stronger than a hurricane. Having no makeup, her facial features stood out in their beauty, as he closed the door.

"Minato," she said softly, "I've been waiting."

Minato was still in shock, as his mouth was slightly open with nothing coming out. Kazehana slowly climbed off the bed, stood up and walked toward her ashikabi. Taking his hands into hers, she looked at him.

"Minato, remember what I told you a couple of weeks ago during our Sekirei declarations?" He nodded.

"Well, when I said that, I really meant it. What I feel is different from just being your Sekirei. It's something about you that penetrated that depth of my heart no one knows about. And..."

She started to blush heavily. When he saw that, he smiled slightly.

"I know," he finally said, "each one of you are different. But it's something about you-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as she locked his lips in a kiss that was beyond words. He felt something other than just winging or activating a Norito. It was...true feelings. Affection. Adoration. After half a minute, she let him go, and right then, he saw a completely opposite side of Kazehana, as her expression was softened, face flushed with affection.

"I meant what I said then, and I mean it now...I...truly... love you, Minato Sahashi..."

And for the first time, a tear rolled down her cheek, that backed what she said, from the bottom of her

heart. She placed her hand on Minato's right cheek, and looked him straight in the eye. Right then he knew, she was serious.

"As much as the others wanted to do out of obligation, I'm doing this of my own free will," she said, "and your mother helped me set this up." Her head hung down a bit. "I don't know how Kouten will end up, but I just wanted some special time with you, alone." She placed her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. "I desire to show you...the ways of love, and all that it has to offer. All that I have to give you. Relax, release your tension, and bring out some of your hidden passion."

Drawing closer to him, her body was getting warm from the thought of being with her ashikabi in this manner. Secretly in her heart, she hoped it would become more. Her slightly oversized breasts pressed against his somewhat wiry chest, as a heavy blush appeared on his face, and a bulge poked from his jeans. Since they were the same height, she can look him square in the eye and see his soul. And she can see that he was liking it, yet still apprehensive.

"Relax, Minato," she cooed, "I want you to be comfortable around me, I know there are desires inside you that need fulfilling." She then took her hand, and removed a strap of her babydoll from her shoulder, falling down her arm, and did the same with the other, penetrating him with her direct sight and approach. Little by little, the freeze on his inner soul melted, and she felt him relaxing. Taking his hands and gently taking her hips, she felt a blush mark her face. Never before has a man touched her in such a gentle manner. Working her hands under his shirt, she caressed his wiry torso with subtle musculature, and coyly took off his shirt, exposing his upper body. Then, in a change, she allowed the top of her babydoll to drop, exposing her bontiful bosom, as they now stood chest to breast with each other.

Like all men of his age, instinct was kicking in, as Kazehana unbuckled his jeans, he stepping out of his shoes, she lowering his pants and dropping to the floor. Taking a step back, she removed the piece of lingerie from her body, showing him the rest of her. In a bold move, Minato stepped to her and embraced his Sekirei in a gentle, firey kiss that rocked her senses. For months, even years since her release, she has wanted to feel what real love is like, and her dream is becoming reality before her very eyes. Turning around, he laid down on the bed, with her on top, as she removed his underwear, exposing his erect member. She smirked. "For a slim guy," she cooed, "you sure are big in the right place."

"Probably got it from my dad, whoever he is," he answered, as she removed her undies as well.

Taking hold of it, she whispered in a raspy voice "this will be the first for both of us, and definitely not the last," as she guided his head into her orfice, gasping as it penetrated her hymen. For the both of them, the magic was just beginning.

* * *

Back at Izumo Inn, the others of Minato's group were busy taking care of things around the house, when Matsu felt a cold coming on. As she sneezed, she could only guess that something dealing with their ashikabi was happening. The effect cascaded as Homura, Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi felt similar sneezes, then a slight ache in their chest that immediately went away, leaving a content feeling that seemed rather odd. Miya could sense it as well, she only knowing what was happening was what is needed for all of them, until Kouten begins.

* * *

An hour and a half went by as Kazehana laid cuddled up next to Minato, a content look and aire about her form and being. Sweating still from their session, she thought she could teach him the ways of love; but instead, the student became the teacher, as she was loved in more ways she ever thought there were. Looking up at him, she couldn't resist asking. "Where did you learn those positions from?" Minato caressed her hair with his fingers.

"To tell you the truth, my peers always talked about this, and used to tell me stuff to use when I got a girl, so I remembered them." She was lucky, as she recalled being brought to orgasm so many times, she felt she would explode. And sometimes, he would hold off as she was on the edge, just to tease her, to bring more passion to the surface. Grabbing her breasts, pinching the nipples, and nibbling her neck only added to the passion. But how he worked his slim hips and feeling his pelvis grind against hers, yes, Kazehana was indeed surprised. And climaxing together, as he filled her with his seed, it was a match made in the heavens. The thoughts made her blush once again, yet it only made her love him more.

"I'd like to stay like this forever, but your mom will be back soon, and I have to get back to the inn before they notice I'm gone for too long."

He giggled. "Yeah, Tsukiumi is so jealous, I wonder..."

She placed a finger on his lips. "When all this is over, I'll try to get her some alone time with you, okay?" saying with a wink.

He nodded, as she got up and headed to the bathroom, he cleaning himself up and redressing. The smell of sex would drive his water Sekirei nuts with jealousy. Five minutes later, she returned, wearing her traditional short dress with her penned-up long hair. She sauntered over to him and embraced him once more.

"Thank you for this time together. I meant what I said, from the bottom of my heart." She then pressed her lips to his for half a minute. "I love you, Minato Sahashi."

He smirked. "I love you too, No. 3 Kazehana," as the door opened, revealing Takami in her long dress. By the look on their faces and the smell in the air, she knew what transpired.

"I see someone had a good time," she said as she looked at the content of both their expressions. "You ready Minato?"

"Yeah," as he started to move, Kazehana still holding his hand, slowly slipping away, fingers and all, as he left.

"See you back home, okay?" he said smiling, as she smiled back, her face brightened.

"Yes," she replied as the door was closed. Takami was happy.

"We'll talk about this over dinner," she said, both heading to the elevator. She could tell her son was fulfilled, and that this experience will strengthen him in many ways for the time to come, when the Sekirei Plan comes to its conclusion.

* * *

It was about six when Kazehana returned to Izumo Inn, fresh and primped as if nothing happened. She greeted the rest of her cohorts, and as she headed to her room, Miya stopped her. She is the only person she is afraid of, besides the CEO. Yet, she wasn't scary at the moment; she was smiling.

"So, how did it go?" she asked, stunning the wind Sekirei.

"How did...what...go...?" asking, nervousness in her voice. Miya put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you and Minato did, and I'm happy," saying in a chipper voice that betrayed how she really felt. "Understand, it was what was needed, for you, for all of us, and for him."

She then put her lips to her ear. "I'm next," she whispered as she walked off, leaving Kazehana stunned still. A smile came to her face, thinking about her encounter.

"You don't know what you're in for, No. 1," blushing all the way to her room. What happens next will be another tale to tell another time.


End file.
